Hints and Tips for Beginners
The following guide is basically a helpful guide to improve your understanding and is mostly a consideration on how to do things like some users of this wiki think it is best done. You as reader are responsible to follow or not follow the guidelines at your own descretion here. If you like them or think they are good, use them. Reading more guides to give you insight in how to play can be done at the category listing __TOC__ Just Starting Out Workers It is smart to get your workers in the following order: #Blacksmith(bs) #Tailor(tail) #Carpenter(carp) #Sorceress(sorc) #Thug - will not need until you are level 40 or higher. You can only have one of each type of worker. Don't let your workers out level you, or you may not be able to pay them. Thug Before level 40 the thug is a waste of gold. A thug can't do all the operations until you reach level 40. When you get your thug and if you are in the Marketplace, then there is an inactive(someone who no longer plays) named revolution 56. Revolution56 is a great target to steal from. Thugs are the hardest worker to level, so it is best to hire thugs that have a high learning skill. You can thug anyone in your guild challenge, except those who are in countryside. If you try to select someone in your challenge from the "recent" list, if they are not in the same district then you will not be able to select them; you will need to select them from the challenge list again. If they aren't in your challenge then you will need to be in the same district. Skills The best two skills to get are adventurer (adv) and mercantile (merc). Spending your first 20 skill points in merc will be most helpful. You should get 2 adv for every 1 merc. Silver tongue (ST) is not useful to late game, lvl 1500+. Protector and ruthless are good only late game. Leadership and Innovator are pretty much useless in higher lvls, so it is best not to get them. Famous(fame) is good for around 25 skill points, but after that it does little. However, experience tends to suggest that in the early game focusing solely on adv and merc is the best strategy. There is evidence that with the October 2012 updates, the 2:1 Adv:Merc skill point allotment slows growth. Reaching 30 Merc and then placing skill points in Adventurer only speeds growth, while only adding points to mercantile when customer offers drop. Once Adventurer is maxed at 750, then max mercantile to 750. After that, Protector and Ruthless are most valuable. Some people at higher levels may want up to 100 points in Leadership to boost production. Many advanced-level (2000+) players are finding 200+ points in silvertongue is effective. Improvements The first two improvements to buy are the carp's workroom then the sorc's workroom(or which ones you don't have). If you get other improvements first, you are making a mistake, that money should be saved for workshops. The workrooms cost 25k each, but you should save up at least 30k before buying one. After you buy an improvement your guild will have to build it before it appears in your shop. Guilds You do not need a guild until you buy your first improvement. To get into a guild you need to be invited by a guild leader. You can get an invite by asking for a guild on Kongregate chat, or other site's forms or chat, or the in-game chat. When asking for a guild you should state your level. Some guild leaders will also want to know what workers you have. You level is the star in the bottom right corner of the game. When you get an invite it will show up in your in-box. You may have to refresh your in-box for the invite to appear. You can only be in one guild at a time. When you're in a guild you will be expected to help with other guild members' improvements. To do this open your crafter's menu and click on improve. Most guilds also have an activity rule, if you don't sign on for ___ days you will be kicked out of the guild. Guild Challenges and License Points Every 48 hours a new guild challenge starts. In each guild challenge there are 8 guilds. The closer your guild is to 1st the more license points (LP) you get. The leader of the guild get to spend the LP to improve the guild. Guild improvements include the following: max members, co-op bonus, thug attacking bonus, thug defending bonus, LP win bonus (for 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th places), and merchant bonus. The guild that sells the most in that 48 hour period wins the challenge. You don't have to pay anything in the guild challenge, but you can pay to get extra "sales". If you click on extra contribute a pop-up comes up and you may add your own money to the challenge, this will be added to your guilds sales. Warning: extra contributions come straight from your gold, that means you will lose that money. Districts There are many districts. Each district has a level cap. You start in the country side, which has a level cap of 10. Each district has its own moving cost and a level cap(except the palace). You may move back in districts. Move back to the country side if you are going to go bankrupt and need to save money. Moving back won't decrease your level, but you will not get any exp while there. Before you move Before moving you want to have: *A good stock of your high-end quality items. *Enough money to pay the moving fee and have enough to pay for a week of expenses(rent and wages). *Researched as many recipes as possible, before hitting the level cap. When and how to move When you have hit the level cap and have the previous list done. When you are ready to move; click on the map at the back of the shop, select the district you want to move to and click move. Quests Normal Quests Adventurers will come in to your store after you move to the city gates. They will ask for an item for a quest. If they are successful they will bring you money, items, and/or rare materials. The higher your adv skill is, the more likely to succeed they are. They will be gone for a day or two. Adventurers do fail, so if yours do please don't complain; it happens to all of us. When you get the Lost Clovers quest, move to the City Gates immediately once you are sure you can stay there for up to a game week. Wait for your first adventurer, they'll come on the first or second day because the game is probably rigged like that - you are a beginner and on a quest. Once they have come and you have followed the instructions on giving an Outsource Quest, wait around till they come back in a few days (only 2 or 3). If they were successful, move back to the Countryside and carry on with life. If not, check your gold. If you have enough to stay the same amount of time again, then wait for the next adventurer. If you don't have the funds, go back to the Countryside and recover before trying again. The reward on success is good, so keep trying. If you don't have the item they want try to give them an item of the same type. The item type is the small white picture on the item. If your adventurer comes back with more materials than you can hold, refresh, or upgrade your bins if you can afford to. They will come back into your store every day, don't click on them until you have room for the materials. They will come day after day, so don't worry about them getting mad and leaving. This is called the "Refresh Trick". Storyline Quests There are two types of story quests; outsource quests and co-operation quests. If anybody asks you for money, it's the beginning of a quest line. *ALWAYS* 'pay if you can afford it; if you can't tell them to come back as long as you have to. Outsource Quests For an outsource quest you will need an adventurer. Instead of giving them an item, click on the button labeled "quests". Then click on the quest you want to send them on. This will make them go on the quest, they will act the same as if they were on a normal quest. Co-operation Quests For a co-operation quest you will use your crafters. When you go into your crafter's menu click on "improve". Spend your improvement(or cooperation) points on the quest. You will likely need improvement points from more than one of your workers. Gold and Tokens BOOGIE Days You need a day to play; It take 15 minutes to regenerate a day. Without buying a starter kit, which costs tokens, you can store up to 5 days (or 7 if you're an "ancient" player). If you buy a starter kit you can store up to 9, 11, or 14 days, depending on which kit you bought. '*Never* buy days. It is a one time thing and it costs tokens, if you want more days buy a starter kit. Good luck ;) Category:Help Category:Gameplay guides